fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Geiteskranken Priester
Summary Geiteskranken Priester among the realms of Asterisks is labeled The Devout. He is a priest of a radical branch of Gnosticism, focusing on a rather enigmatic deity that seemingly bears no other name than Demiurge ''that blesses the faithful with all manner of twisted ''miracles. He acts as a major antagonistic force of EMPIRE, despite never directly confronting Verbotenes Wissen. Only gaining a glimpse of the character of his adversary through the remnants of his escapades until their confrontation. History On the demise of the reigning sun over the realm, the night came to its usurp in its throne. Upon the earth laid a youth drenched in the salvation of his god, his mind wet with spirituality and tongue fed with the scriptures of the Demiurge's word. Voided to an abyss was the land that held pedestal to the fetal position birthed into motion by the theist. Time stood stalwart and the devout pleaded for his lord's next mandates. He sought true tribulation beyond mere a prayer, he wanted to hear his god speak. The youth's demands fell to noise in the wind's arid grasp. The only words spit were by nature claiming an ear to Priester's wails. Once more, he passaged a behest to be graced with the melodic holy tune of his god's vocals. And once more like deaf deity a response was never uttered from the heavens. Court was now in session, a follower transformed to judge and god demeaned to the stature of the accused with faith as the feeble jury. Hours slid away from the conscious of Geiteskranken, with accusations and questions of belief with the mid of night ripe with the pleas of a disillusioned soul. The argumentation grew lopsided with a single voice piercing and another merely disregarding its notions and attacks but only one held the burden of their wounds. Liquid sorrow rode from the cracks of the Priester's visage and without word a seemingly fictitious deity won. Weep did Priester, his devotion at the cost of intellect, and his intellect at the cost happiness. With a parting breath, Geiteskranken stood without bearing the weighty cross of religion and marched forth to an uncertain and dire destiny. But hark did the skies with immediate action of such a situation. A radical radiance engulfed the local scene, razing the shade that laid in its place and forth came a voice rich with hope and benevolence. Priester in momentous operation spurred skyward and stopped his facial flood with a sudden spark. Resting upon his façade was a ray of materialized blessing. And with great anticipation spoke this figure of divinity with voce viva equal to that of grandiose melody: "Pass forward my truth." '' Life had been baptized with a new and grand, yet odd, purpose. Though drunk off the angelic alcohol Priester had drank the now ''Devout would not lessen the blissful beauty he had been witness to. Setting a course for the world, all would be the same witness as Priester to the word of his new found god. Appearance Geiteskranken claims the form of a rather aged individual, ransacked with the disease that afflicts all of mortal kind, age. Despite being ailed with feeble bones, he is rather clayed with muscle and bears a significant amount of bulk to his bod. The flesh cloaking such mounds of thew and sinew are spewed with insignificant cicatrixs that adorn his skin like organic ornaments. Peer deep in the sickly (eye)sockets of Priester, for his pupils are an ashen gold in hue; ripe with the illusions of a past brim of riches and silver, an age long subsided and reduced to mere tragic myth. An innumerable amount of religious iconography is muddled across the reaches of his withered body. Spanning from symbols of iconic Christian theology are branded upon his brittle tissue with the heated hatred of an iron to purity seals piercing the foundations of his flesh to reflect his truly holy stature among the heretical populous of Asterisks. Time has rid Priester of the brown locks that once bore abode atop his scalp; their now only remains a dome blessed a pale shine by the suns glimmering kiss. When claimed by conflict's cry, Geiteskranken blankets himself with a fearsome panoply despoiled of it's luster and radiance it once held from various expeditions and crusades of expunging the realm of the sinful. Such a dissonant layer of cultured''' ore was birthed into existence with it's cultivation from the dreaded peaks of Alteka. With every pick at the mountain's form, it spewed segments of it's own immobile mass. The gifts of the decrepit alps transformed it's organic wedges into celestial essence granted a proper form, sanctified with divine breath and anointment. Staining the iron flesh that is the steel carapace of Priester are numerous incantations and holy doctrines engraved deep in the wraith-mails metallic brawn, with the clergyman spitting his deity's scripture no matter the location. His cranium is circulated by steel bonds grasping around the seams of his head, constricting the flesh that lay beneath, as if an act of penance in its usage. But still ever present are the heretical wails of the heathens who strayed from the path granted by the Demiurge, clinging to their zealous assailant in attempts to drive him mad; no matter the self imposed sacrifice. Personality Devotion is a simple notion, all men who commit shall receive but will falter and diverge to fulfill their sinful desires and pleasures. Those willing to set aside their mortal wants will truly be granted passage to truly wondrous recompense, or so they so demand. But only those who willing to rid themselves of a brain for divinity are lost in the ever transforming maze of cultic mania; Inevitably losing tranquility in thought, their sanity scarified to a 'god' that brings a vague voice of hope to their sullen sacks of a mind. For they lack any measure of self worth to raise themselves beyond the shackles of their sorrow. Geiteskranken Priester, is such a man. Actively deceiving himself in order to clench what little dignity he bears. Ruminated through thousands of realms across the plane of Asterisks, the name of Geiteskranken bears the weight of calling upon the name of a dignified ruler, a grandiose prophet spitting the truth. But to those who bear split mind and clear sight are all too capable of deciphering the simple locket that is this false theologian, each taunting and teasing Priester with the true façade of his god; Though has proven to be an idea all to blind to be viewed by Priester that slowly seeps into reality with every encounter. Like a festering cyst does the religious zeal of The Devout taint the lands of Asterisks, with infectious scriptures of inanity as he carols the sheep under the guise of being pious people; With Priester acting as their equally extravagantly ignorant pastor through fields laced with crops of falsehoods and hexes hidden under the flesh of miracles and truth. Beneath the guard of a rigid theist with absolute belief in his deity lay an individual crippled with the symptoms of an almost parasitic reliance on a god he himself bears doubt holds any legitimacy. Hardships undertaken by Priester are cast under the delusion of dedication to the ''Demiurge. W''illfully deaf and mute of his god's indulgence of his pain as Priester anguishes to appease his deity with his own blood and flesh to be loved by him; Though always proves to never be enough to gain his graces or audience no matter how lowly he sets himself. To the denizens of the Asterisks he is an all encompassing giver, an individual of complete righteousness and selflessness. To the Elder Fiends he is a specimen all too ripe to be truly blessed with enlightenment, but hold fear of what already has taken claim on the preacher of deception. To himself, he is a man seeking reasons to not collapse on the cold earth and waste away into oblivion, and the number of excuses grow to be less and less with every passing ''trial ''the Demiurge sets. Power and Stats '''Origin: EMPIRE Name: Geiteskranken Priester, The Devout, The People's Prophet, Truth''' Spreader, Lie Spitter, The Rat God's Puppet, Demiurge's Sycophant 'Age: '''53 'Tier: At least High 4-C, Higher '''with Yaldabaoth's Revelation '''Powers and Abilities: * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Blessed * Holy Manipulation * Capable of Harming Ideas and Concepts/Non-Corporeal and the Intangible * Resistance to Conceptual/Soul/Reality Warping Abilities * Resistance Negation * Time Paradox Immunity * Immunity to Possession and Mind Manipulation (Strictly kept under the palm of the Demiurge, making anyone that isn't himself to be capable of manipulating his prophet, subtly or directly) * Chaos Manipulation (Type 1 and 2) * Magic (Type 2) * Enhanced Senses * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Weapon Mastery * Aura (Fear-Inducing and Catastrophic) and Existence Erasure with Yaldabaoth's Revelation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level '(Annihilated a Pyridon sphere which has the density of significantly gargantuate stars. Capable of somewhat contending with Verbotenes Wissen with some measure of success. Managed to deal a rather insignificant hand against the likes of Unentschlossener Wahnsinn) Standard Attacks and Most Techniques Ignore Durability, '''Higher '''with Yaldabaoth's Revelation (Causes an unquantifiable level of destruction, incapable of being calculated) 'Speed: Hypersonic Movement (Creates afterimages with the level of speed he travels on a daily basis. Capable of keeping pace with Verbotenes Wissen''' and Unentschlossener Wahnsinn), with '''Massively FTL Reactions and Combat Speed (Attacks take seconds to reach planets on the other side of the solar system. Can keep pace with beings of his level and power. Light moves a snails pace in his vision) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class ' 'Durability: At least Large Star level (Endured, but sustained incredible amounts of damage from the strikes of Unentschlossener Wahnsinn and capable of withstanding blows from Verbotenes Wissen) Stamina: Extremely High (Even when compared to the likes of Verbotenes and Unentschlossener, the stamina of Geiteskranken is outstanding capable of enduring weeks upon weeks of daily flagellation and the pain ousted by the strikes of his opponents) Range: Several Hundred to Thousands of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Various Holy Doctrines and Scriptures, Book of Spells and Incantations Guised as a Bible, Scythe and Hammer Intelligence: Gifted. Despite the fact that, like many in the realm of Asterisks, he is a rather unimpressive mind and too quite some degree insane, he bears vast and virtually unparalleled knowledge on the likes of his deity and some measure of insight in the nature of him. Extremely well versed in the usage and construction of multiple arms and tools. Holds a selective memory which allows him to retain memory of a fair majority of the incantations in his spell book, reciting them on the spot for each ideal situation without the need of thinking. Weaknesses: '''Unlike the usage of the actual power, the usage of traditional mind manipulation through direct exposing of the lies will collapse his sanity and draw the values he holds in to question; distracting Priester and further him down a trail of despair. Such a task despite Geiteskranken's meekness will remain adamant that his truth is genuine and if such a point is reached the Demiurge himself will make his presence known. Generally a weak-willed individual with some manner of self imposed hatred and depression. Rather academically uneducated. Notable Powers/Techniques * '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics: The restraints of mortal flesh are incapable of blockading the miracles bestowed by the Demiurge himself gifted the supremacy of the feeble men of Asterisks with strength surmounting the most fearsome of combatants on the field. The pace of his reaction has been amplified to the extent that the very velocity of light it self is but a mere snail in presence. * Magic: Enigmatic, superfluous, ever transmorphing energy capable of shifting into different properties of existence and breaking all laws of psychics simultaneously. No mortal entity on the planet fully comprehends the chaotic nature of magic itself. All that is understood of it's presence is it's immense capacity for disarray and madness, with every bolt of casted from the finger tips of a sorcerer capable of unleashing unprecedented destruction. * Chaos Manipulation: Unbeknownst to the Devout, he bears domain over the very nature of the unpredictable made manifest. With the grip of a rigid fist he grants passage to unforeseen mayhem. With ignorance, Geiteskranken on multiple occasions bestowing blessings on the common of Asterisks birthed incidents of horrific transformations with the intent of divine anointment. Such an ability used on the opponent will yield much more fantastical and deranged results; as the effects will morph the afflicted into belligerent mounds of flesh and agony incapable of reverting. No matter what material or meta-physical properties the victims held. * Blessing of the Demiurge: Through numerous trials and tribulations (With yet more to come) that tested the mental and physical fortitude of the People's Prophet, the deity of Priester laid the gifts of immense might in his recesses of his body. Such benedictions granted the priest to be incapable of having his mind usurped by those who favor mental incursions due to the hold that the Demiurge maintains on the entirety of Geisteskranken. * Holy Manipulation: From the epoch of priesthood Geiteskranken has been granted to the ability to usher salvation through the very use of his own palms to the inhabitants of Asterisks; Predominantly to keep them ever vague of the heinous results of such exposure to divination. Priester has the capability to covert himself into an entity antithetical to all daemonic and sinful in nature, ironically. * Yaldabaoth's Revelation: In the most desperate of situations, where the sycophant of the chaos god fails to keep rational thought and is ailed with a heart racked with doubt, will make it's malicious presence known in the material plane. An existential air of dread and trepidation cloaks the area, with the horrific visage of an unholy intruder plaguing the minds of adversaries to fall to great heights from the tower of sanity; losing all sense of thought. Those unfortunate enough to caught in the sight of the ruinous deity will be subject to termination from the very portrait of reality, ceasing to be in mind, form, and idea. * Literia Diaboloc: Bagging along the countryside is a book enthralled in arcane mysticism. Every one of its pages bearing insight into the vital fundamentals of witchcraft and wizardry. Few gaze at the diabolic dialectic writhed on the vellum, fearing damnation for the very act of skimming through it. ** Talibusque Indecentibus Defensionis: The primus of the literature is in fact not a page, but a scroll. Silk encapsulated in the very essence of malice. In uttering the phrases present will yield in the slow detrition of the natural defenses of the chosen victim. In addition to such an spectral offense the flesh of the afflicted will revolt against its own body; causing intended actions ** Latebra: Uttering from vile chants from the recesses of his tongue, he makes an opponent blind to the most fundamental of acts. Reducing their intellect to that of an infant grasping the art of walking. A faint chance is held that the affected will be dealt a strike to their eyes, blinding them permanently. ** Frigida Occupo: From the pages themselves, animate a beastly entity from realms beyond sanity; a foreign invader bent on the consumption of all matter in sight, it's only flaw, is that it is only capable of manifesting it's tentacled appendage. Whatever is makes intimate contact with the abomination's form will be slowly and agonizingly dragged away into domain of origin, for ever to suffer a tragic fate of being consumed by the eldritch enigma. ** Percutite eum: Enacting gestures odd to the eye, a sphere of malignant energy is evoked from mere thought and air. Such a potent bolt of chaos given form gifts devastating afflictions to those bearing deadly curiosity in the most masochistic corners of their mind. The bolt will transform its properties with every passing second. It will trail and hunt the desired adversary with lethal efficiency as if it bears thought of its own and will deal a deft hand to those struck; Paralyzing and marring the victim on a fundamental level ailing the chosen with incredible distress and distraction, incapable of rational thought. **'Digital Spirituales': Through incantations most unholy birthed is a spectral flame that is resides deep in the minds and souls of those bearing of sin. With such a vivid spark of red hatred will burn away at the very essence of the victim struck. The internal inferno will intensify in agony until only remains a shell of the afflicted, still ever remaining alit with the transgressions of their past. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:EMPIRE Category:Tragic Characters Category:Priests Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Holy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Dead Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mages Category:Curse Users Category:Insane Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users